


Fairy Food And Fairy Wine

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Red Bull energy drink, fairy lore, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: WWE Imagine: You are in a pavilion with Mojo Rawley, and strange light seems to glitter on the gems of his invisible crown, and you thought you heard music but you can no longer remember the tune...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fairy Food And Fairy Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaaaaaages ago but never posted it here!

WWE IMAGINE:

The strange green light fades, and you find yourself standing on the edge of a brambled forest, facing a green hill. At the top is a small Grecian-style temple, the sort one might find in the garden of a stately home; silk curtains flutter on the breeze slowly, like they’re underwater.

Curious, you start up the hill. It’s hot, and the lush grasses swish at your knees. Dragonflies like neon glowsticks glide silently through the air. Everything smells faintly of Totinos Cheddar Blasted Crust Pizza Rolls, microwave cooked.

“Hello?” you call out as you reach the marble pillars. Gauze billows dreamily towards you as you hover outside, obscuring your line of vision, but you’re fairly sure you can make out a human figure.

“Y/N,” says a voice you recognise. “Come in, it’s totally hype to see you.”

Crossing the threshold, it’s somehow unsurprising to see Mojo Rawley in basketball shorts, reclining on a cushioned marble bench. He waves at another bench across from him.

“Take a seat, bro.” He’s talking at an ordinary speed and volume.

Through a gap in the curtains, you can see a grasshopper jump and seem to hang motionless in the air for several seconds before landing.

“Where are we?” you ask, sitting down. Mojo smiles.

“I’m super feeling your hypeness, bro,” he says. “Can I get you anything?”

Perhaps you didn’t notice it when you came in, but now there is a broad copper bowl beside you. Elegant-looking yellow drinks float inside it, drifting among brightly-coloured flowers shaped like roaring lion’s heads. Not wanting to be impolite, you take a can. The water is ice-cold on your hand and smells of jasmine. Mojo does the same.

“Mmm, nectar and ambrosia.”

You pop the tab. As you lift the beverage to your face, something is familiar. “Is this… Red Bull?”

“Hell yeah. Only the hypest.”

It’s disorienting to hear Mojo Rawley talking so calmly. You set the can to one side, looking around. Sunlight seems to be streaming in from all directions.

“I didn’t realise the ‘hype’ decals were glow in the dark,” you say, gesturing at the shining marks on his face. “That’s really cool. I keep meaning to buy some, but…”

Mojo laughs. “I know how it is, bro, paralysed by choice, too much cool shit on the WWE site. You hungry, bro?”

Beside the bowl, you must not have noticed it either, is a jet platter layered with candied bacon and translucent gummy worms.

“They’re not real worms,” Mojo explains, tossing a handful into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. They drift down like feathers, twisting as they fall. “But I hella love the way they wiggle around before you chew ‘em up. ”

You laugh, but don’t take any food.

The worms he misses fall silently onto the pillow. Things are so muffled here.

Mojo smiles broadly at you. “Drink up, bro.” He waves at your can, slower than you’re used to seeing him move.

“I don’t really like energy drinks,” you say.

“But it’ll make you _totally_ hype.” It’s strange; it looks in some lights as though his eyes were glowing too.

You laugh again, and hear yourself sounding hollow and off in the surrounding quiet.

“Don’t you want to be super hype, bro? Go on. Or eat something.” His face decals flicker for a moment, like they were getting bad reception, and then return to the rosy apples of his cheeks. “You could be hype _forever._ Eat. It’s all _totally_ cool, bro. Don’t worry about it. Eat something with me, bro.”


End file.
